


rencor

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Wordcount: 150, old work - 2013, olvidé el correo de la cuenta D:
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Rencor. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siente Drew en ese momento. Rencor hacia esa mocosa. Piper. Piper McLean, según ella.





	

_Rencor_. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siente Drew en ese momento. Rencor hacia esa mocosa. Piper. Piper McLean, según ella. ¡Já! Como si pudiera tener algo que ver con el actor. En el fondo solo busca fama. En la cabaña, en el campamento, ¡en cualquier sitio! ¿Por qué sino habría dicho eso? Mentiras, sucias mentiras. Así no conseguirá nada en la cabaña. Mucho menos ganarla a ella. ¡Es Drew! ¡La jefa! Ella encandila con sus palabras y puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies cuando le dé la gana (más o menos, pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo). Bien. Quizá la mocosa ha resultado tener también el don. Pero no sabe cómo utilizarlo bien. O eso quiere creer Drew. Solo es una niña —se dice— ni si quiera quiere hacer el ritual de iniciación. ¡El ritual es sagrado! No durará mucho —se repite. Constantemente. Intentando convencerse a sí misma.


End file.
